Tomato
by Yumeno Ranmaru
Summary: Sasuke sangat tidak suka jika harus belajar bersama Itachi dan apa jadinya jika Itachi membujuknya dengan tomat kesukaanya


**Tomato** **トマト**

 **Diclaimer** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Summary:** Sasuke sangat tidak suka jika harus belajar bersama Itachi dan apa jadinya jika Itachi membujuknya dengan tomat kesukaanya

 **Genre:** family

Itachi, 12 tahun

Sasuke dan Sakura, 7 tahun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read and review ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu terasa sangat terik bagi Itachi karena ia harus mengejar adiknya yang tidak mau belajar saat libur musim panas ini. "Sasuke, ayo kita belajar bersama!" seru Itachi yang terus mengejar. "Aku tidak mau. Aniki selalu memarahiku!" seru Sasuke, sang adik yang terus berlari. "Aku janji tidak akan memarahiku lagi" ucap Itachi yang mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau" rupanya Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. "Hosh... cepat sekali dia berlari. Aku jadi kelelahan" ucap Itachi yang berhenti berlari.

Itachi telah kehilangan jejak Sasuke, ia pun hanya menelusuri jalan kecil itu. Itachi berhenti tepat didepan sebuah taman bermain. Di gundukan pasir itu sudah ada dua anak kecil yang sedang memainkan pasir. Itachi mendekati keduanya karena ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Sasuke dan seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda. "Boleh aku ikut bermain?" ucap Itachi yang tersenyum didepan pasir kedua anak kecil itu. Terlihat Sasuke berbisik pada anak perempuan itu. "Kata Sasu-chan, itachi-nii terus memaksanya belajar. Jadi, Itachi-nii tidak boleh ikutan" anak perempuan itu mengembungkan pipinya. Rupanya anak perempuan itu sudah mengenal Itachi. Sakura, nama anak perempuan itu yang merupakan anak dari sahabat ayah Sasuke dan Itachi. "Itach-nii tidak memaksanya, Saku-chan. Itachi-nii cuma mau belajar bareng, kok" jelas Itachi yang tersenyum. Kedua anak kecil itu saling berbisik. "Baiklah, Itachi-nii boleh ikut bermain" ucap Sakura yang tersenyum riang.

Sore menjelang, Sakura diajak ke rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. "Baiklah, kita belajar bersama hari ini, ya?" ucap Itachi yang terlihat bersemangat. Sakura tersenyum riang sementara Sasuke terus mengembungkan pipinya. "Saku-chan mau belajar duluan?" Sakura yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Bagus, ini cokelat untukmu karena mau belajar" Itachi memberikan sebuah cokelat kecil pada Sakura. "Yey, aku diberi cokelat " Sakura sangat terlihat senang. "Nah, Sasuke apa kau mau seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ehh, aku kira kau akan mau tomat ini, ternyata tidak" ucap Itachi yang memegang sebuah tomat. Sasuke langsung berbinar matanya.

"Aku mau"

"Belajar?"

"Tidak mau"

"Tomat?"

"Mau"

"Belajar?"

"Tidak mau"

"Tomat?"

"Mau"

"Tapi, harus belajar dulu"

"Aku tidak mau "

"Hee, ya sudah tomat ini aku simpan lagi" Itachi terlihat akan beranjak. Tapi, langkahnya dihentikan oleh tangan kecil Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan belajar. Tapi, nanti tomat itu untukku" ucap Sasuke uang mulai membuka bukunya. "Nah, gitu. Iya, nanti tomat ini untukmu" ucap Itachi yang tersenyum. Kedua anak kecil itu belajar dengan dipandu oleh Itachi.

Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...

Handphone milik Itachi bergetar menandakan ada yang menelepon. "Moshi Moshi" Itachi mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi Moshi, Itachi-kun. Ini Mebuki"

"Oh, ada apa ba-san?"

"Begini, ba-san dan ji-san malam ini harus pergi keluar kota. Sakura ada disana, kan?"

"Iya, Sakura ada disini"

"Ba-san titip dia untuk semalam saja. Tolong jaga dia"

"Iya, ba-san aku pasti menjaga Sakura"

"Arigatou, Itachi-kun"

"Iya, ba-san" Itachi menutup telepon itu.

Itachi mendekati Sakura yang tengah membaca buku. "Saku-chan, kaa-chan dan tou-chan akan ke luar kota malam ini. Tidak apa - apa menginap disini?" tanya Itachi yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sakura. "Anak yang baik" Itachi mesngusap kepala Sakura.

Malam hari, ketiganya tidur dikamar Itachi. Karena kedua orangtua Itachi dan Sasuke pun sedang pergi ke luar kota. "Nah, Saku-chan tidur dikasur ini bersama Sasuke" ucap Itachi. "Itachi-nii dimana?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. "Itachi-nii ada difuton dibawah dekat Sasuke" ucap Itachi. Sekarang ia berganti mengarah pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau harus tidur dengan baik jangan mengusik apalagi menendang Sakura saat tidur" ucap Sasuke pada adik kecilnya itu. "Saku-chan itu bukan aniki yang suka mengganggu orang tidur. Jadi, aku tidak akan mengganggunya" ucap Sasuke. Kedua anak kecil itu membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai diselimuti oleh Itachi. "Oyasuminasai" ucap Itachi. "Oyasumi" ucap keduanya yang setelahnya langasung memejamkan mata.

Tengah malam

Brukkk!

Sesuatu jatuh mengenai tubuh Itachi yang sedang tertidur diatas futon. Karena dia sedang telungkup jadi punggungnya yang tertindih. "Benda apa yang menimpa tubuhku ini? Kenapa berat sekali?" gerutu Itachi. "Hmm, tomat empuk sekali. Aku suka tomat" Sasuke mengigau dan matanya pun masih terpejam. Rupanya yang menimpa Itachi adalah Sasuke yang terguling dari kasur. Itachi tidak terkejut saat yang jatuh ternyata adalah Sasuke. Karena, mau ia mengganggu atau tidak mengganggu tidur bocah raven itu pasti ia yang akan diganggu terus oleh bocah raven alias Sasuke itu. "Dasar kau memang sangat suka tomat ya, Sasuke" ucap Itachi menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OWARI~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumimasen, fanfic yang satu lagi nggak bisa dilanjut.**

 **Soale notebook aku rusak**

 ***mainin jari telunjuk**

 **Tapi, semoga fanfic yang satu ini dapat menghibur kalian walaupun cuman sebentar ^^**

 **Dan tidak ada lucunya**

 **#bantaiiii**

 **Oke, berjumpa lagi di fanfic selanjutnya ya ^^**

 **Mata ashita nee**


End file.
